1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved clamp for picture frame tools and for other purposes. More particularly, the invention is an improvement on a picture framer's tool such as shown in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,825 which is used to drive brads, staples, points or other fasteners into the inner edge of the backing of a picture frame to secure material in the frame. The invention provides means whereby the opposed jaws of such a tool may be clamped in position relative to each other to function as a clamp to hold workpieces together.
2. Prior Art
As has been stated, much of the structure of the invention is used in the picture framer's tool hereinbefore described. C-clamps have been generally used in carpentry and metal working for many years. The present invention permits a framer's tool to function as a C-clamp by adjustably locking the jaws of the framing tool relative to each other.